


Finger Punching

by Livewire



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livewire/pseuds/Livewire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Raidou learns not to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finger Punching

“If you’re going to get on my ass then do it right. No. Right there, there! Damn it! Why the hell did you move?! You were perfectly lined up!”

Raidou didn't even bother to give Genma a glare as his fingers moved with ease. “Because I can maneuver better from this direction, dumb ass.”

“But then I have to move. Remember when we started I said I wanted to try the combo? I thought we were in agreement on that.” Genma pouted and looked over at Raidou trying for the puppy eyed look that tended to work on him.

With a sigh Raidou glanced over at the other jounin taking in the trembling bottom lip and large eyes before rolling his own. “Fine. We’ll try it your way. But next time I get to call the shots.”

Genma gave out a little whoop and twisted around to slide into Raidou’s lap.

“Do you really have to sit on me?”

“Yes. It gives me a better view.” Genma grinned over his shoulder.

“But it blocks mine.” Raidou muttered under his breath.

“Oh quit being such a sauerkraut and get back in there.”

Giving in, Raidou reached around Genma’s waist to bring up the controller again. Pushing a few buttons he lined up his character where he had been standing before. “Right, now what?”

“Now we do this!” Genma bounced lightly in excitement at finally being able to try the elite combo move his character could only perform with a second player at his side. It was supposed to unlock the final cut scene. He’d been waiting all weekend for Raidou to get back from his mission to try it out. Now captivated by the movie playing out, he leaned forward closer to the screen.

Raidou on his part had only agreed to play right when he walked in the door just to get the chance to relax a little. But now with his partner practically giving him a free lap dance, he didn't care if Genma wanted to see the end of the video or not.

Dropping the controller, Raidou grabbed Genma and pushed him down onto the couch.

“Ah, Damn it Raidou! You’re making me miss the hidden cut scene!” Genma struggled to get free and watch the small TV screen.

“Fuck your stupid cut scenes you can watch it later.” Raidou fought to get a hold on the squirming jounin’s pants long enough to pull them off. After that it was only a matter of time till both were naked and sweating. But even as the blonde beneath him cried out in pure bliss and came, Genma’s eyes were still glued to the TV.

Raidou made a mental note never again to get Genma a new video game before going on an extended mission. Birthday or not.


End file.
